


we swam like something was chasing us

by domharry1994



Category: One Direction
Genre: Abuse, Angry Harry, Asshole Harry, Death, Funeral, M/M, Rape, Sad Louis, Self Harm, Suicide, Thoughts of Suicide, domestic abuse, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domharry1994/pseuds/domharry1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry pushed Louis too far this time</p>
            </blockquote>





	we swam like something was chasing us

**Author's Note:**

> Finished another one shot, I have so many one shots on the go right now I just want frigging posted. Anyways, make sure to check out my other fics. Kudos and comment ♡

The clock ticked to 5 o'clock and Louis still hadn't even started on dinner. He started to panic slightly and tried to hurry up with scrubbing the floors. Harry loved to come home to a spotless house and food on the table. Usually, Louis is able to deliver but today was one of those days where he couldn't get out of bed and would love to jump out of a window.  

He finished cleaning the floor and started to quickly chop vegetables, he cursed to himself as he still hadn't changed and was wearing only a short sleeve shirt, showing his bright red cuts. Harry gets furious when he sees the scars. Louis rushed upstairs and threw on a long sleeved shirt and than ran back downstairs, throwing the vegetables into the steamer. 

His blood ran cold as the front door slammed open, he pushed his anxiety to the back of his mind and greeted his husband. Harrys eyes didn't hold that love they used to when he looked at Louis, all he saw was his useless husband. Louis ached to kiss his beautiful husband but he knew Harry would not appreciate it. He watched nervously as Harry inspected the house. 

"It looks clean," harry shrugged, he frowned as he looked Louis up and down.

"You've gained some weight, lewis." He spoke harshly, Louis gulped and sucked his stomach in. Louis watched as Harry walked into the kitchen. He bit his lip hard as Harry let out an annoyed groan.

Harry stomped out of the kitchen and towered over Louis with angry eyes, "are you fucking kidding me? I work all day and the least I ask is you to have the house clean and to cook dinner but you can't even do that?" Harry scoffed, "Fucking useless is what you are." With that said he slapped Louis.  Hard. 

Tears brimmed Louis's at the impact of the hit. He clutched his cheek as he looked up at Harry with hurt eyes. 

"Go finish dinner, bitch." He yelled and made his way to the kitchen. Louis choked on a sob and went back into the kitchen to make dinner.

Louis couldn't help himself when he raised his sleeve to cut himself with the knife, he tried to keep quiet but he groaned a bit too loud at the deep cut, his eyes widened as Harry stomped into the kitchen, he pulled his sleeve down but it was too late. Harry stared at him with fury in his eyes from the doorway of the kitchen. He crossed his arms and clicked his tongue.

"Lift your sleeve."

"No." Harry raised an eyebrow warningly, he strided intimiadately closer. Louis put his left wrist behind him. He flinched when Harry raised his hand. 

"One more chance, show me your wrist." 

Louis shook his head, Harrys eyes darkened and he wrapped his hand tight around Louis's neck. Louis pushed at his chest to try to get him to stop but he knew it was no use. Tears streamed down his face as his eyes rolled back. Suddenly Harry let go and Louis fell on the floor. Harry looked at his hand in shock as if he couldn't believe he did that.

"Whyd you stop?" Louis asked, his voice hoarse. Harry crouched down and stared at Louis with sad eyes. He grabbed Louis's limp wrist. He bit his lip as he pulled up the slightly bloody sleeve, his stomach dropped at his husbands harshly cut up wrist. Louis tried to pull his arm back but Harry held it with a firm grip. He squeezed his eyes close.

"I stopped because I don't want to kill you," harry choked, Louis could almost smile. He hadn't seen Harry care about him in so long but at this point he was so tired. 

"I want you to kill me." Louis whispered quietly, hoping Harry couldn't hear him. To his dismay Harrys head snapped up to look at him in disbelief. 

His nostrils flared as he felt himself get slightly angry, "How could you say such a thing? Why would you want to die? I've made your life perfect!" Harry screamed in Louis's face, his thumb pushed hard onto Louis's most recent cut. Louis whimpered.  

Harry was nearly touching noses with Louis with how close his face was to his, "I do everything for yoy!  And you cut yourself? And than tell me you want to die? You're so fucked up Louis!"  

Louis couldn't believe the Bullshit coming out of his mouth, despite being petrified he could not just sit and listen to Harry tell him how great his and how wonderful he's made Louis's life. 

Louis roughly pushed Harry off and stood up, backing a couple feet away, harry looked shocked at the sudden turn of events, usually this was the part where Harry would throw Louis over his shoulder and than force himself onto him.

Louis closed his eyes tightly in frustration, "you DO NOT get to sit there and act like you're the world's best boyfriend," Louis yelled, startling Harry. "You yell at me, you hit me, you kick me, you RAPE me, if anything you are the shittiest boyfriend in the world, and-" 

Louis couldn't finish because suddenly Harry was scrambling off his feet and Louis ran for his life to the closest washroom. He nearly screamed in relief when he got to the washroom faster and locked himself in. Harry pounded the door.

Louis cried softly as he slid the down the door and buried his face in his knees, "Open the bloody door bitch!" Harrys rough voice yelled. 

There aren't any Windows in here, Louis thought to himself in a panic. He was truly trapped.

His eyes than caught sight of a shiny little blade under the bathtub rug, he grabbed the blade, he aligned it down his wrist but frowned, is he actually going to do this?

"Come out you little bitch or I'll kill you!" Louis sobbed loudly as Harry punched his fist through the door, without thinking Louis sliced deeply down his wrist and than did the same to the other. 

Harry put his hand through the hole and unlocked the door, his evil grin slipped from his face when he saw Louis laid on the floor with both his wrists cut open. He gulped loudly and hurried to the living room, his fingers were shaky as he dialed for the police. 

He rushed back into the bathroom, his stomach lurching at the sight of his boyfriends blood staining the bathroom floor. Harry let out a loud cry and slammed his fist against the wall.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." He chanted to himself, suddenly paramedics were pushing him out of the bathroom and attempted to save his boyfriend.

"No pulse, start chest compressions. Charge 220!" Harry cried in agony while he watched them try to restate his probably dead boyfriend. Dead because of him.

"Clear!" 

Nothing. No heart beat. No pulse. 

The paramedics looked at eachother sadly, "time of death, 5:16 pm." 

"Do it again!" Harry screamed, his neck soaked with tears. The paramedics looked at him with sympathy.

"We're too late, he's passed on."

 

                      ****************

Harry had never thought he'd be standing at a funeral for his dead fiancè, handcuffs around his ankles and police on every corner. 

The police had found Louis's diary that Harry had no idea about that contained all the abuse Harry had inflicted upon him. Harry was charged with rape and domestic abuse. 

His family was disgusted with him and he was left alone to grieve for his dead husband. 

The people surrounded by Louis's grave went quiet as it was time for Harry to make a speech. His legs felt like jello as he walked over to the podium. He cleared his throat and tried to ignore the whispers.

"Louis was the love of my life, and always will be. He was my everything, and despite what you all think, at one point we were truly in love, we planned to get married, have kids and even build a house together," harry smiled fondly at the memories, but than sighed. "But somewhere down the line I started getting.. angry, mean. I longer saw him as my husband but more as someone ment to please me." Harry cringed at his words and so did a lot of the audience. "I realize now what I have lost but it's too late...

I'm too late."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! Check out my other fics and kudos and comment ♡


End file.
